


Ifs and Could've Beens

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Implied Violence, not the woman from lift tho, whoa its not gay for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Inspired by PoTF's newest Moonlight Kissed music video :D





	1. The Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> Each little "chap" has 100 word limit again

One:

 

If only she had stopped it.

She knew she was wrong. She should’ve told him. She should’ve told Marko.

But she didn’t.

Instead, it remained a secret. That secret costed her three lives. Two figuratively, one literally.

 

She should’ve stopped it: the affair.

But she didn’t. She let it happen because Marko didn’t have to know she wasn’t a widow.

Her husband shouldn’t have to know anything either.

 

But then it was too late.

She couldn’t stop it when the men came in. The woman lost two men that day.

At least she didn’t lie about being a widow anymore.

 

Two:

 

If only she hadn’t taken pity in the homeless man who could play the piano and sing like an angel.

If only she didn’t give him shelter at her mansion.

Of course, her heart said yes but her husband said no.

“No filthy hobos in our house.”

If only she had listened to him. But where would Marko be able to go? With no one to care about him, love him or give him shelter like she did?

 

So she hid him. Her husband of course, unknowing.

So when the time came, she let it happen. That was a mistake.

 

Three:

 

If only she hadn’t fallen in love with someone of a lower class.

But love is blind to such ‘trivial’ things.

Yet her brother, nor his friends, couldn’t look past the fact that Marko was a mere peasant.

 

Marko stole money from them.

Or so her brother made her believe.

 “We’ll ask him nicely to return the money, sister,” he promised her.

Why did she believe him?

 

If only she could’ve looked past the men’s faked goodwill.

When her brother and his friends arrived, things didn’t go as she thought it’d go.

And she was too weak to stop them.


	2. The Could've Beens

One:

 

If only she had made an end to the affair.

If only she had warned Marko.

 

Then, there could’ve been peace.

 

Then she wouldn’t hear the piano suddenly play, long past midnight. The house would’ve been silent.

Then she wouldn’t see the keys getting pressed all of a sudden. Then those withered rose petals wouldn’t resemble blood stains on the floor.

Then she wouldn’t have repeating, limbo-like nightmares about that day that changed everything.

Then she wouldn’t have to look at the ghost with the gentle eyes of her lover. The ghost with that sweet, yet oh so sad smile.

 

Two:

 

She could’ve shared her love with just one man. But her heart was too big for that.

Unfortunately, her husband didn’t approve of the relationship but she didn’t have a _real_ affair with Marko, right?

But wasn’t there a deeper connection to the wonderful pianist who made her love that instrument again?

 

She could’ve known about her husband’s violent nature.

The alcohol betrayed him. Her bruised skin also told another story.

Maybe that was the reason she _did_ fall into Marko’s arms. He’d never hurt her.

 

She could’ve protected Marko.

That way she wouldn’t carry an unbearable regret with her.

 

Three:

 

Love could’ve been avoided.

Many of her problems would’ve been solved. It would’ve made her life a lot easier.

 

She could’ve just married the man her parents chose for her.

Then her brother and his friends wouldn’t be in jail.

Then she wouldn’t be the disgrace of her family.

 

Yet, love found a way.

And she had to feel the consequences.

 

If only she could’ve known her wicked brother better.

Then she could’ve seen through his lies. Then she would’ve known about the baseball ball he secretly kept hidden.

 

Still, how could she be happy with a life without Marko? _  
_


	3. Now

One:

 

Soon she can leave all this behind. The past will be overwritten by a younger, _better_ generation.

 

“Does the mansion come with this piano?”

 “Yes, my dear.”

“It’s beautiful!”

 “You can play it.”

The young woman’s fingertips glide over the keys. Then she plays, almost as if in a trance.

“This piano, so enchanting! What’s this if not some witchcraft?” the young woman chuckles.

 “Oh but there _is_ definitely some kind of witchcraft going on here!”

“Does a ghost haunt this piano or what?” the young woman giggles.

 “Maybe just _one_ ghost who means no harm,” she’s only half joking.

 

Two:

 

She couldn’t get rid of the house soon enough.

So when a young woman stumbled upon her mansion one day because of the advertisement in the newspaper, the old lady couldn’t be happy enough.

 

The lady eagerly leads the younger woman through the now empty mansion.

She starts to feel light-hearted but then she stands in front of the door. Behind it, tragedy had happened.

 

Yet, now they’re standing here. It’s part of the “tour”, whether she likes it or not.

It makes the lady realize something: even though she won’t live here anymore, she can never forget her past.

 

Three:

 

After her parents died, she inherited the mansion despite being the family’s disgrace.

She moved out eventually.

Yet she still had to sell the mansion.

She sold all the furniture but she didn’t have any luck with the house itself.

 

That was until now.

 

The buyers were two young women.

Seeing them together, gives the old lady new hope for the future.

People have become more acceptable to all kinds of love.

 

But it kind of saddens her that she and Marko were born in the wrong time period.

 

In the end, you’re always left with could’ve beens and ifs.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at meh trying to make sense of that vid by 3 possible scenarios I made up in my head xD


End file.
